Finally Together
by Smurf2005
Summary: It is 7 months after Night "died", and Soshi has moved back into his old apartment. He wants Riiko, but will Riiko move on? COMPLETE! Soshi/Riiko.


A/N: Hello everybody! I know it has been while since I posted a story or a chapter. I have a reason for that. I wrote another story that I intended to post right after New Years, but doesn't have the series up yet. Well, not since I checked. I'll keep checking and hopefully I can get it up soon. So, I know this is really, really, really late, but Happy New Years. I hope your year is good so far. Mine is, besides my heart being broken a few times. But there is a new guy in my life, and I am happy now. I hope we will be together for a long time. But that might be wishful thinking since my relationships don't last. Anyways, this is an _Absolute Boyfriend _story. I loved the series and I was sad to see it end. I own 5 out of the 6 volumes. But, I read the series in _Shojo Beat. _If you like shojo manga, _Shojo Beat _is the magazine for you. This story takes place like a month after the series end, so 7 months after what happened to Night. If you haven't read the end, then I suggest you don't read this story. There are major spoilers in this story. So, I have rambled on long enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Absolute Boyfriend. _Watase-sensei does. If I did, well... Let's not go there.

* * *

Finally Together

Riiko was sitting on her bed and staring at her bedside table. The picture of Night and her was sitting there. She missed him a lot and she wished that she had taken better care of him, but at least Kronos Heaven kept him the way he was and didn't fix him. They had offered to let Riiko see him often, but she never took them up on the offer. She was afraid to see him. Riiko wanted to move on, but she wasn't sure if she could after she saw him. Soshi had moved back to Japan to be with her. Night had wanted him to take care of her. She loved Soshi, but she also loved Night. She looked at her watch and realized that she was almost late for school. She stood up, grabbed her bag, slipped her shoes on and went out the door. As she closed her door, she heard the door next door close. She looked over at the person who emerged from the apartment next door and saw Soshi. Riiko was glad that he was able to get his old apartment back, even after being away for six months.

"Ah, good morning, Riiko," Soshi said, walking over to her.

"Good morning," she replied back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Soshi asked her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept ok," Riiko said, walking toward the stairs.

"Listen, Riiko, I know you are upset about Night, but shouldn't you start to move on?"

Riiko stopped and she turned to face Soshi. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I want to move on, I really do, but I loved him. I loved Night. I had sex with him. I told him after I met him that I would never sleep with someone unless I really loved that person. I really loved him. How can I forget my first love? I know he was just a robot, but he was also my boyfriend and my first love. I can't forget that," she said, tears falling fast from her eyes.

Soshi just stood there and watched her cry. He didn't know if she would let him hug her or not. He stepped closer to her and carefully pulled her into a hug. When she didn't resist, he hugged her tighter. Here was the girl he loved. A girl he had lost to a robot at one point. He felt bad for her and Night, but he couldn't help feeling triumphant at the same time. He remembered the letter he received from Night. He wanted him to take care of Riiko for him. He knew he wasn't going to be around forever, and he knew Soshi could give her things that he couldn't.

"Riiko, I know it is hard, but you won't be able to move on if you don't allow yourself to. You need to let go of the past and move on. You can't keep dwelling on the past. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live," Soshi said.

"I know, I know," Riiko said. "But I don't know if I can keep on going on."

"Riiko, Night wouldn't want you to be all depressed like this. He wants you to move on. He wanted me to take care of you, and that is what I am going to do. I love you and I will do anything for you. You know that."

Riiko nodded and walked way, sniffling. Soshi let her take a few steps away before he followed her. He suddenly came up with an idea.

"Hey, Riiko," Soshi said, catching up with her, "how about we take the day off from school and go have some fun."

Riiko stopped and turned to face Soshi. She was a little confused.

"You want to what?"

"We are going to skip school today," Soshi said.

He grabbed Riiko's hand and led her back to the apartment.

"Soshi!" she yelled.

"You go change and we will go have fun," Soshi said, stopping in front of her door.

"Ok, I guess it will be ok," Riiko said, going into her apartment.

Soshi went next door and quickly changed. Then he let himself into her apartment with the key her parents had given him.

"Hey, Riiko, I'm here!" he yelled.

"Ok!"

He sat down on her couch and looked around. Her apartment looked the same, except that it was cleaner. She seemed to have become neater when she was dating Night. Riiko came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Soshi looked over at her. He knew his feelings toward her hadn't changed, and they never will. He had been through so much with her and he loved her as much as he did when he left for Spain. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Riiko…." he whispered, before he kissed her.

Riiko was shocked and she tried to fight him off, but after a minute, she gave up and kissed him back. Soshi pushed her up against the nearest wall and continued to kiss her. He moved his lips from her mouth and down her jaw to her neck. Riiko let out a soft moan of pleasure. Soshi's hands moved from the wall to her shoulders. Then he moved them down her chest and he cupped her breasts. Riiko's eyes fluttered open when she realized what was happening.

"Soshi… no," Riiko managed to say.

Soshi stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"You really want me to stop?" he asked.

"No… I don't. But I'm not ready to sleep with you yet, Soshi," Riiko said, looking down at her feet.

"Ok, I understand. I won't force you to do anything. I want you to choose the time and the place," Soshi said, moving his hands and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Well, how about we go to an amusement park?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Riiko said, smiling.

They walked out the door and headed toward the amusement park. Soshi paid their way in and for everything else. He even won a few stuffed animals for Riiko. They rode a few rides together, including the giant Ferris wheel. But, Riiko noticed as she walked around with Soshi, that a lot of girls were looking at her with jealously all over their faces. They obviously were envious because Riiko was with a hottie. She looked up and Soshi and at that moment she realized how cute he was. He was cute with or without his glasses. Today he was wearing his glasses. Riiko stopped as she continued to gaze at him. Soshi stopped and looked at her with concern.

"Riiko? What's wrong? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Soshi, why me?" she asked. "Why are you in love with me? What is so special about me? You are one of the cutest guys I know, you can have any girl you want, yet, you picked me. Why?"

"Riiko, I love you. That's all. I can't tell you when I fell in love with you. I don't know why. I thought I had all the time in the world to tell you, I even thought you knew, but then after you met Night…. Well, let's not think about that," Soshi said.

"Soshi…. I love you, too," Riiko said.

"Yeah, I know," Soshi said, turning away from her.

"No, Soshi, I really love you. I love you as much as I loved Night. I don't know when it happened either," Riiko said, looking down, her face turning red.

Soshi turned to look at Riiko. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just this morning, she was upset over Night, but now she was confessing her love to him.

"Riiko," he started.

"Soshi, I want to go home now. I'm tired," she said, turning from him.

"Ok, let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the exit of the amusement park.

They walked back to the apartment in complete silence. When they got back, Soshi asked if he could come in and Riiko said no. She just wanted to be alone. He watched her walk into her apartment and closed the door. He walked into his apartment and sat down in a chair. He sighed and let his head fall back onto the back of the chair. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. He got up slowly and opened the door. Right there was Riiko, standing in the doorway.

"Riiko? What do you want?" he asked.

Once again he was concerned about her. She looked up at him and before he knew it, her arms were around his shoulders and she was kissing him. He was surprised, but he kissed her back. They moved into the apartment and Soshi closed the door with his foot. He finally had the woman that he loved.

* * *

A/N: Well? What did think? I think Soshi is hot. He he. Well, I might have a job soon. I will be baby sitting, so I can still work on my stories. If I get it I will be making over 4,000 dollars a month. Yes, that is true. The State will be paying me. So, that makes me happy. It is 3 o'clock in the morning and Cheaters is on. It's kinda funny. The cheating isn't funny, but yeah… you know. Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome, no flames please. I can't write when I get one.


End file.
